Devil May Cry 1, ¡Una nueva aventura!
by PaRaNoid-NIghtMARE-B
Summary: Historia totalmente basada en el videojuego Devil May Cry 1 exceptuando algunos personajes nuevos que he añadido. Contiene peleas, parodias, humor, terror, romance, y de todo un poco... Protagonistas principales: Dante (Devil May Cry) Carol y Lore (Yo y mi mejor amiga) ¡Espero que les guste! (Y no olviden comentar)


"Y cuando la luz sea hallada... y parezca que todo ha acabado... tus más profundos temores se harán realidad, y empezará la verdadera PESADILLA"

En su anhelo por destruir a Mundus el Emperador Oscuro, el demonio Dante emprendía una nueva búsqueda, esta vez acompañado por dos valientes jóvenes humanas: Carol, y Lore...

Capítulo I Primera parte -La Maldición De Los Títeres Sangrientos-

*Isla de Mallet interior de castillo*

Dante: *Leyendo la inscripcion* ¡Ja!

Carol: No es gracioso, a mi me da un poco de miedo...

Dante: Carol, a mi lado no tienes nada que temer.

Carol: Gracias Dante, ¡siempre sabes cómo animarme!

Dante: Ese es mi deber, el de protegeros a ti y a Lore, por cierto... ¿donde... se ha metido?

*Por algun lugar del castillo*

Lore: Mejor será que vaya por aqui... o quizás... ¿por acá? Creo que me he perdido...

*Mientras*

Dante: Vaya... como es esta chica... ¿qué te parece si la buscamos juntos?

Carol: ¡Claro! Pero... ¿por donde empezamos? *mira a su alrededor*

El castillo era inmenso por dentro, estaba lleno de pilares gemas rojas y armaduras antiguas, pero no parecía haber nada de interés. En el centro se alzaba una estatua, posiblemente en representación de alguna deidad importante. También había dos puertas, una de ellas roja, al frente, y con un grabado, la otra verde, en una esquina, y con un dibujo de dos guardias.

Dante: *Se acerca a la puerta verde, e intenta abrirla* ¡Vaya! ¡Esta cerrada! Parece que necesita una llave. *se gira en direcion a la otra puerta* ¿Carol, ha habido suerte? Carol: Pues... aqui hay una especie de letras, dicen: "Solo el que muestre 45 gemas rojas podrá pasar" y además... *examina de mas cerca* ¡AHHHHH! *pega un sato hacia atrás*

Dante: ¡CAROL! ¿qué ha pasado?

Carol: Es... estaba leyendo la inscripcion cuando de pronto... algo... algo extraño salio de la puerta y... ¡y me atacó! T_T

Dante: ¿Enserio? ¿Me dejas echar un vistazo? *examina la puerta* Carol ¡aquí no hay nada!... pero... no te acerques a este tipo de puertas... ¿vale? Prométemelo.

Carol: ¡Claro! Pero.. ¿qué hay de malo?

Dante: Carol, fijate bien, ¿ves esa especie "fantasmas" que hay en la puerta? Son almas errantes, y si te acercas, y te quedas quieta a su lado demasiado tiempo... *pensativo*

Carol: *glups* O_O

Dante: Bueno no te acerques, ¿vale?

Carol: En-Entendido! ^^" Pero.. ¿que debemos hacer entonces?

Dante: Buscar las 45 gemas rojas, me pareció ver unas cuantas repartidas por el hall del castillo hace un rato...

*Mientras*

Lore: Este... ¿Cómo he llegado aqui? ^^" *Echa un vistazo por la habitacion*

Todo estaba en orden, había unas escaleras en forma de caracol, que conducían al piso de arriba, una ventana que dejaba pasar la luz del día, e incluso un agujero en el techo, el cual parecia lo suficientemente ancho como para poder subir.

Lore: Creo que iré por aqui arriba, no tengo ganas de subir escaleritas -.-" *da un salto y llega arriba*

En el ático había una especie de marioneta, libros, y nada más. Podría decirse que no había nada de interés, excepto por un pequeño objeto que sostenía dicha armadura, que pese a estar oxidado, brillaba con un intenso fulgor.

Lore: *Examina el muñeco con cuidado* Parece una especie de... ¿llave? Parece muy antigua, aún asi puede que mas adelante me sea de utilidad, así que me la llevaré *la guarda en el bolsillo* ¡Mejor me voy, no vaya a ser que esta cosa cobre vida y me coma! *temblando*

*Objeto conseguido, "Llave Oxidada"*

Pero, los problemas no hicieron si no empezar al coger esa llave pues, al intentar volver Lore sintió algo...*

*CLANC*

Lore: *Escalofrios* ¿Q-Qué... ha sido eso? *se gira*

En una de las estanterias de libros antiguos, había un cuchillo clavado, algo que hasta hace unos segundos, no había ahí.

Lore: *A si misma* imaginaciones tuyas... sigue caminando y sobre todo NO mires atras... O_O *PLAF*

Lore: *Glups* V-vale... M-me daré la vuelta lentamente y entonces sabré que detrás mío no hay absolutamente nada y que solo es mi imaginación ^^"... *se gira muy lentamente*

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Mientras*

Dante y Carol estaban recogiendo las gemas rojas, ya llevaban más de la mitad. De pronto, ambos oyeron un fuerte grito.

Dante: ¡CAROL! ¿¡Has oído eso!? ¡Venía de abajo!¡Parecia la voz de Lore, y estaba gritando!

Carol: ¡Si! Pero... ¡No podemos abrir la puerta! ¡aún nos faltan gemas! Yo ya tengo 20, ¿cuántas tienes tú, Dante?

Dante: ¡24! ¡Maldición, nos falta una! ¡Démonos prisa, si no Lore lo pasará mal! *buscando la gema*

Ambos recorrieron complétamente el hall del castillo sin éxito, cuando de pronto, Carol divisó algo brillante detrás de la estatua central de la sala.

Carol: ¡Dante! ¡La he encontrado! ¡Aqui! *señala la gema y la recoje* ¡Ya podemos abrirla! *en direccion a la puerta roja*

"Has usado 45 gemas rojas" Parece que el sello se ha roto.

Dante: ¡SÍ! ¡Démonos prisa no hay mucho tiempo! *echa a correr*

Ambos bajaron a la parte baja del castillo, y siguieron la direccion de los gritos.

*Cerca del lugar*

Lore: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEE!

Dante: ¡Viene de allí arriba! *señala un agujero del techo y sube rápidamente*

Carol: *desde la parte baja de la habitación* ¡LORE! ¿¡Me escuchas!? ¡No te muevas, Dante está subiendo!

Lore: *desde arriba del agujero* ¿¡CAROL¡? ¿¡Éres tú!? ¡SI NO ME MUEVO ESTA COSA RARA ME MATA! *dando vueltas por la habitación esquivando golpes*

*HOP!*

Dante: ¡LORE! ¡Ya estoy aqui! *desvia la mirada hacia el enemigo* ¡Quédate donde estás, es un FETISH!

Lore: ¿¡UN QUÉ!? ¡Bah, da igual! ¡Pero sigo diciendo que si me quedo quieta ME MATAAAA! ¬¬

Dante: Vale, ¡pues entonces ven lentamente, ya cuando estés aquí me encargo de él!

Lore: ¡Voy! Emm... por cierto.. ¿donde se ha metido? ^^"

*Abajo*

Carol: ¡Déjense de tonterias y bajen ya! ¬¬"

*Arriba*

Lore: ¡Pero que no está! Yo no me muevo de aqui mientras esa cosa rarilla, ronde por aca... *temblando de miedo, y agarrada al brazo de Dante*

*Abajo*

Carol: ¿Insinuas que ha desaparecido?... *se da la vuelta* Oh, Oh... O_O ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*PLASH*

*Dante cae encima de algo*

Dante: ¿PERO DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿Dónde esta el Fetish? *mirando por la habitación*

Lore: Ehh... creo que te lo acabas de cargar Dante... ^^" *murmura* (No ha sido muy heróico que digamos pero...)

Dante: ¡NO FASTIDIES! *se levanta, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el pobre bicho medio aplastado*

Carol: *Ya recuperada del susto* ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Dante! *lo abraza*

Dante: ¡No hay de qué, mi querida Carol! *le devuelve el abrazo*

Lore: Y ahora que te has cargado al Fetiche o como se llame (y no ha sido lo único que te has cargado hoy) ¿podemos continuar?

Carol: Pero... ¡el otro camino está cerrado! ¡necesita una llave!

Lore: ¡Oh! Te refieres a... ¿ésto? *saca la llave del bolsillo*

Carol: ¿De donde la has...?

Lore: ¡Una que sabe! Jajaja, Se la mangué al bicharraco ese :P

Dante: Por eso te atacó...

Lore: Emm... si... ¬¬" ya había olvidado esa parte...

Los tres volvían de regreso al hall, a la puerta verde cerrada, cuando de pronto Dante se paró en seco.

Carol: ¿Pása algo, Dante?

Dante: De hecho sí, hay algo.. a lo que llevo un buen rato dándole vueltas.

Carol: ¿Qué es?

Dante: ¿Al entrar... estábamos los tres juntos verdad?

Carol: Si. Continúa.

Dante: Luego Lore desapareció... pero... hay algo que no encaja. He estado revisando todo el hall, y solo hay dos caminos disponibles, la puerta roja, la cual estaba sellada y solo podía habrise mediante el uso de las gemas rojas y... la puerta verde, la cual necesitaba una llave para abrirse y por lo tanto aún permanece cerrada.

Carol: *Fuerza la puerta verde* Es verdad... aún permanece cerrada. *empieza a asustarse* ¿Adonde quieres ir a parar Dante? O_O

Dante: Si las dos puertas estaban cerradas... ¿...cómo has...?

Lore: No lo sé...

Capítulo I Segunda parte

Los chicos abandonaron la estancia, y se pusieron en camino.

Durante el trayecto iban discutiendo, como solían hacer siempre, pero esta vez era por el motivo de la llave.

Carol: -Todavía no nos has dicho como abriste la puerta-

Lore: -No se de que hablas...- ella miraba hacia otro lado-

Dante: -No importa Carol, ella debío de atravesar otro pasadizo en el que no hayamos reparado. A propósito Lore, antes vimos un epitafio en la entrada, ¿lo has visto?-

Lore: -Este... pues va a ser que no.- ¿qué ponía?

Carol: -Algo de encontrar la luz... y de que nuestras pesadillas se harán realidad... -se encoje de frío-

Lore: -Que mal rollo ¿no? -dijo estando distraída-

Dante: -¿No me digas que también tienes miedo? -alardeando-

Lore: -Pues no. -seguía distraída- es más, yo quiero encontrar esa luz, venga busquémosla o algo-

Carol: -Pues yo no la quiero encontrar.- T.T

Lore: -Pues si no venís me voy yo sola,... -abre una puerta mira su interior y la vuelve a cerrar- o quizá pueda esperar un poco y quedarme aquí... ^^"

Dante: -Sí, mejor quédate quietecita, por cierto... ¿qué has visto que te echaste para atras, eh? -le dirije una mirada burlona a Lore-

Lore: -¡No es que tuviera miedo ni nada parecido! De verdad...-

Dante: -Ya... enserio, ¿qué hay?

Lore: -¡No hay "absolutisívamente" nada! -niega rápidamente con la cabeza- Mejor vayamos por el otro camino- ^^"

Carol: -Déjenlo ya chicos...-

Dante: -sin hacer el menor caso a Carol- ¡Oh! Entonces... no te importará qe eche un vistazo dentro ¿no?-

Lore: -C-claro que no... ^^" -susurra- (Mientras yo no tenga que entrar ahí, porque no pienso entrar...)-

Dante: -¿Dijiste algo?-

Lore: -¡No! Entremos...- ^^"

*entran los tres a la habitación*

La habitación era amplia, con armaduras en cada esquina, como era de esperar en aquel inmenso castillo. En el centro de la estancia, se alzaba una avioneta colgada del techo, lo suficientemente grande como para que salieran los tres montados en ella de ser necesario. Arriba, a su lado, brillaba una pequeña luz azul. Sin olvidar lo que Lore había visto, que la hizo palidecer. Y es que, colgando de la avioneta, había un montón de horribles Marionnets. Por suerte, solo eran simples muñecos de adorno.-

Lorena: -Al final me hiciste entrar... ¡Yo te mato! -escandalizada-

Dante: -¿Qué? ¿A quién vas a matar tú? -Dante se reía-

Lore: -¡DANTE!, ahora no podré dormir en toda la noche, soñaré con esos malditos muñecos... y ya sabes lo que pienso yo de ese tema. -de repente se le ilumina la mirada- Aunque... si alguien me tragera esa gemita azul que hay en lo alto del avión... Quizá y solo quizá...-

Dante: -La interrumpe- ¡VALE! Si la cojo para tí... ¿Me dejaras de dar la chapa?-

Lore: -¡Síi! -Se la veía emocionada-

Carol: -¡Ya verás que bien cuando Dante coja el fragmento azul, y se levanten todos los muñecos y vayan a por ti!-

Lore: *Glups* -traga saliva- No hablas enserio- ¬¬

Carol: -¡Pues claro que no!- :P

Lore: -¡Mira que eres mala Carolina! -ríe y despues mira a Dante- ¿Subes o qué? -

Dante: -¡YA VA! -se intenta agarrar como puede-

Dante va subiendo poco a poco por la avioneta, al estar colgado, el trabajo se le dificultó un poco, pero al final llegó arriba y recogió el objeto.

Dante: ¡LO TENGO! -Lo alza en alto para que ambas lo vean- ¿No soy el mejor?

Lore: ¡No! -se ríe- ¡Pero igualmente dámelo!-

Dante: -Pues ahora te quedas sin él...

Lore: -¡Tú ganas! Eres el mejor pero dámelo ya, que me estoy impacientando!

Dante: -Esta bien, ¡ahí te va! -lo tira abajo-

Lore: -Lo coje al vuelo- ¡MÍO! -Lo mira más de cerca-

¡MIERDA DANTE ME HAS TIMADO!- T.T

Dante: -¿¡Yo!?-

Carol: -¿Qué pasó?-

Lore: -Le enseña la piedra azul a su amiga- ¡SÍ, TÚ! Me habías dicho que era una gema azul completa... ¡y esto es un fragmento! ¡AsÍ no me sirve para nada!-

Dante: -Entonces no lo quieres... ¬¬

Lore: -¡Si lo quiero! Pero...

Dante: ¡Sin peros! y si quieres los otros tres trozos que faltan ¡ahora los los coges tú, por lista!

Lore: -Jopelines... tampoco seas así Dante...-

Dante: -¡Solo bromeaba!-

Carol: -Chicos... ¿y si lo dejáis y buscamos la salida?-

Lore: -¡Claro! Mejor será, estoy mas que arta de este lugar- suspira- ¿Por dónde vamos?-

Dante: -Por ahí -señala una especie de ascensor- ¡Vamos!

Los chicos suben, pero por alguna razón este parece no funcionar.

Lore: -¡Bien Dante! -se mostraba molesta- ¿Y ahora qué?

Dante: -Mira y aprende.

Dante sacó su espada y empezó a golpear lo que parecía una especie de interruptor, el cual estaba justo al lado del ascensor.

*Clank*

Carol: -¡Dante, lo hiciste! -ella estaba emocionada-

Dante: -No esperarías menos de mí ¿verdad? -Dante alardeaba de nuevo-

Lore: -Bajemos de una vez...-

Los chicos bajaron al piso de abajo, pero... lo que encontraron allí no fué muy agradable...

Continuará...


End file.
